


Błękitna Pani

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Opowieści z Arnoru [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings Online
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami król Elendil nadal siaduje nad jeziorem sam. Ale częściej przechadza się wzdłuż brzegu razem z Błękitną Panią. Opowiada jej o swoim mieście, pięknym Annúminas, i o swoim ludzie, Dúnedainach. Zwierza się ze swoich wątpliwości i obaw. A Błętkina Pani cierpliwie słucha, i udziela mu rad, gdy potrafi, i okazuje uprzejmość, gdy nie jest w stanie mu doradzić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Błękitna Pani

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blue Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291512) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean). 



Gdy Błękitna Pani widzi ich po raz pierwszy, zdają jej się osobliwi. Jest w nich coś z Eldarów, choć różnią się od nich we wszystkim. Słyszała o nich od elfów, i słyszała wzmianki o nich w opowieściach, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widziała na własne oczy synów i córek rodzaju ludzkiego.

Początkowo jest ostrożna i z daleka obserwuje, jak przybysze wznoszą swoje miasta, tak różne od siedzib Eldarów. Ale patrzy uważnie i widzi, że oddają oni cześć Ilúvatarowi i Valarom, i że czczą Manwëgo, i szanują też jej zwierzchnika, Ulma. A skoro tak, nie mogą być źli, myśli Błękitna Pani.

* * *

 

Król Elendil często przechadza się nad jeziorem, albo siedzi na brzegu samotnie i słucha szumu fal, i zdaje się, że szmer wody przynosi mu ukojenie. Czasami też mówi cicho, może do siebie, a może do jeziora, i to pomaga mu znajdować rozwiązania trapiących go problemów. A Błękitna Pani, ukryta w wodzie, niewidoczna dla ludzkich oczu, słucha.

Coraz częściej przybywa do brzegu i obserwuje ludzkiego króla. Jest inny, niż władcy Eldarów, których znała czy zna nadal. Jego twarz znaczą delikatne linie, które z biegiem czasu stają się coraz wyraźniejsze, jak ścieżki wody na lądzie. Włosy ma przetykane srebrem, i z czasem jest coraz więcej srebra wśród ciemnych pasm. Nosi też brodę, jak Naugrimowie, a jednak można w nim dostrzec ślady dziedzictwa Eldarów. I Błękitna Pani przypomina sobie opowieści o Lúthien, i jej potomku, Eärendilu Żeglarzu, i jego synach, z których jeden zdecydował się dzielić los ludzi, i rozmyśla.

I pewnego dnia, gdy król Elendil znów mówi cicho do Jeziora, Błękitna Pani odpowiada mu, a król rozgląda się, zdumiony, lecz bez cienia strachu. Błękitna Pani waha się przez chwilę, ale wreszcie powstaje z fal i wychodzi na brzeg, odziana w postać kobiety, choć jej twarz, włosy i suknia są błękitne jak wody jeziora Nenuial w pogodny dzień. Wita ludzkiego króla, i w swym pozdrowieniu wymienia imię Ulma, Pana Wód, a król Elendil rozpoznaje, kim ona jest, i składa jej pełen szacunku ukłon.

* * *

 

Czasami król Elendil nadal siaduje nad jeziorem sam. Ale częściej przechadza się wzdłuż brzegu razem z Błękitną Panią. Opowiada jej o swoim mieście, pięknym Annúminas, i o swoim ludzie, Dúnedainach. Opowiada jej o swoich synach, Isildurze i Anárionie, i czasami wspomina też swoją zmarłą żonę. Zwierza się ze swoich wątpliwości i obaw. A Błętkina Pani cierpliwie słucha, i udziela mu rad, gdy potrafi, i okazuje uprzejmość, gdy nie jest w stanie mu doradzić.

Z biegiem lat linie na twarzy króla Elendila pogłębiają się, a jego włosy zmieniają się ze srebra w biel. Ale gdy Błękitna Pani patrzy na jego twarzy, jego rysy są znajome, bo linie na jego obliczu są jak stare, wyschłe koryta rzek, a jego włosy mają kolor piany. A oczy króla są jak samo jezioro, czasami ciemne i głębokie, to znów czyste i łagodne. I Błękitna Pani zauważa, że król Elendil już nie jest dla niej obcy, i zaczyna z radością wyczekiwać ich wspólnych spacerów.

* * *

 

W szerokim świecie budzi się niepokój, i król Elendil prowadzi swój lud na wojnę;; ostatni sojusz Eldarów i ludzi. Błękitna Pani cierpliwie czeka na wieści, i wreszcie, szmerem strumieni i rzek, i nawet deszczu, rozchodzą się nowiny: o wielkiej bitwie, w której pokonane zostało potężne zło, i w której Pierwsze i Drugie Dzieci Iluvatara wspólnie odniosły zwycięstwo. Powoli Dúnedainowie wracają z wojny do domów, lecz króla nie ma pośród nich.

W Annúminas, nad brzegiem jeziora, lud króla Elendila buduje swemu władcy grobowiec, wielki i wspaniały, i wieńczy budowlę pomnikiem. Ale nie ma ciała, które można by tam złożyć, i grobowiec ten nie jest prawdziwym grobem. Dzieci króla Elendila i dzieci jego dzieci przychodzą tam, by uczcić pamięć swego przodka. Ale czasami dzieci króla przychodzą nad jezioro, i tam w samotności płaczą, a Błękitna Pani wyczuwa ich smutek, i zastanawia się, dlaczego ten smutek ujawnia się w wodzie płynącej po ich policzkach. Ona nie płacze; nie potrafi, bo sama jest wodą. Ale ponieważ sama jest wodą, łzy dzieci króla, które spływają do jeziora Nenuial, rozbrzmiewają echem w niej całej.

* * *

 

Czas mija, o wiele szybciej dla Dúnedainów niż dla Eldarów. Blękitna Pani czuwa nad miastem Annúminas, i przechadza się brzegiem jeziora z jego królami, słuchając i doradzając, tak jak kiedyś udzielała rad ich przodkowi. Wszyscy mają w sobie nikłe ślady dziedzictwa elfów, i ciemne włosy, i wszyscy czczą Ilúvatara i Valarów, a ją darzą szacunkiem. Niektórzy mają nawet oczy jak samo jezioro, ciemne i głębokie, to znów czyste i łagodne. Lecz żaden z nich nie jest królem Elendilem.


End file.
